Ice Age: An Icy Christmas
by Sweet Possum
Summary: The herd head south, and encounter a dangerous counter, but experience something special about winter, which Ellie feels at the beginning
1. Chapter 1

Winter has come, and the herd must head south. When that happens, Ellie has a feeling that there is suppose to be something special about the winter, and the characters experience part of it on their journey. So read this story! Ice Age: An Icy Winter!

Chapter 1: Winter is coming

Scrat found his acorn, but it was now time to store it for the winter, because he knew it was coming. He could sense it; all animals could sense it. The squirrel hopped around, trying to find the perfect place for his acorn. It took him a while, when a big dash of wind just blew through him. It made his cheeks pull, and he fell to the ground, when he suddenly dropped it. He dropped his acorn off the cliff that he was on.

All the animals were getting up early; to migrate. Mothers called for their children to wake up, and families started moving. They knew it was time- time for winter.

Manny the mammoth watched the animals move from outside his cave, and knew he had to wake up the others. "Alright, get up everybody!" he called, as he turned to his herd.

Crash and Eddie yawned, while Diego struggled to get up, and Ellie and Sid still lay there.

"Come on, it's time to head south. Winter is coming. Come on, we're gonna be late if we don't move now."

"Hey, what about food?" Eddie asked.

"He's right, Manny," Ellie finally said. "We gotta pack some food if we're going to be walking for miles and miles."

"She's right buddy," Diego replied, as he finally got up and walked toward the male mammoth.

Manny sighed. "Alright, but we have to hurry. Sid, get up!"

Sid struggled, but turned over on his belly with his head up. "Now? But it's too early."

"What are you talking about? We're late. And we're going to be even later, 'cause we're waiting for you to get up, and we still have to pack some food. Now let's go."

Sid sighed, but easily got up with the others.

"Don't you guys feel something weird?" Ellie asked.

"What do you mean, Ellie?" Eddie asked.

"I mean about the winter. Don't you think something's weird about it?"

The others left the cave with Ellie and her confused possums, who tried to ignore the comment. "Well let's go, Ellie," said Eddie, who started out with Crash.

The female mammoth sighed, and walked out with the others. She felt something about the winter, but she didn't know what it was. And she really wanted to tell the herd, only she didn't know how. "I just think there's something special about it, that's all."

Crash and Eddie laughed as they gathered fruit out of the trees. They would grab some, and throw it so Ellie could catch it. "Here it comes, Ellie!" Crash exclaimed, as he dropped the fruit.

Ellie caught it as she smiled at her two brothers.

Sid also climbed some trees to get some leaves and fruit, and Manny helped. As Sid held on to the branch upside-down, he saw that Manny was watching Ellie, who was laughing with her brothers. "You really love her, don't you Manny," Sid said.

"Huh?" Manny tried to act confused.

"Ellie. You love her, and that's a good thing. Just like I love you."

"I don't think his love is the same as your love," Diego said to the sloth.

"Of course not. Mine is brotherly love, and Manny's is mate love. But it's still all the same. Love is love." The sloth dropped, and faced the tiger. "Now give me a hug!"

"No way, sloth."

Sid put his arms down, forgetting about hugging his friend. He then looked at Ellie and the possums, who had lots of fruit and leaves. "Woe, now that's a lot of food!"


	2. Chapter 2: The Journey begins

**Hello everybody! Sorry for the delay. Everything has gotten in the way. But now I know that I really want to get this story done before Christmas! And I am actually trying to get it done by the end of the week, 'cause there are other Christmas stories I want to write for other fanfics. But don't worry, I'm still putting time into it. So anyways, here's chapter 2!**

Chapter 2: The Journey begins

Manny the mammoth, Ellie the mammoth, Diego the tiger, Sid the sloth, and Crash and Eddie the possums, all had their food, and were all traveling, heading south for the winter. Even though traveling wasn't the most exciting thing, most of the herd acted very positive. Except for Manny, though, who was very negative, bored, and stubborn.

Crash and Eddie, who looked bored, were sitting on top of Ellie's head. "This is going to be a long journey," Eddie complained.

"Yeah, but come on you guys," Sid started, "we can make it fun!"

"Oh yeah!" Crash, who stood on his feet exclaimed. "That's what possums do best. Fun."

"There's no time for fun," Manny said in a fern voice, as he glared at the two possums.

Ellie gasped. "Manny, don't say that! Anything can be fun."

"Going south is very serious, Ellie. No fun. I don't want us slacking off!" The male mammoth started walking a head, as Ellie glared at him.

"He's acting so grumpy," she said.

"I know, but you gotta help him out, Ellie," Sid said as he came to her side. "You're a fun girl. And Manny loves you. You can convince him to be fun like you."

Ellie grinned. "You're right, Sid. It may take a while, though."

"I hope not. I'm dying to see that big guy have some fun."

Diego glared at the sloth. "Sid, if it's Manny, it WILL take a while."

Scrat sniffed the ground, searching for his...acorn. He thought he knew where it was, but now he wasn't so sure. But he continued sniffing. Sniffing the ground, sniffing the air. There was no snow on the ground yet. It wasn't even snowing. But there was hardly any grass. Winter was indeed coming. And that's while it was even more important for Scrat to find it.

The squirrel grinned when he finally saw his nut, ten feet away. He started running for it, and hugged right after he snatched it in his arms. He then looked around, with a small sniff. He had to hide it, so it wouldn't get lost through the cold weather. That would be easy, right?

**OK, sorry that chapter was so short. But the next will be longer. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Peril begins

**Yo, sorry nothing was exciting about the last chapter. But things will get exciting here, I promise! Enjoy!**

Chapter 3: The peril begins

"Come on, let's move it!" Manny cried.

"Don't you think you're being a little too impatient?" Ellie asked, as she started toward Manny.

"We have to hurry, Ellie."

"It hasn't even started snowing yet. You're pushing everybody as if you were their coach."

Manny gave a sigh.

"Look," the female mammoth continued, "we've been on this for an hour, let's take a break."

"I don't know if that's a good idea, Ellie."

"It's a great idea. Everybody is exhausted."

Sid was panting, as he finally caught up withe the others. Even Crash and Eddie felt like stopping, as they came up to the two mammoths.

"Well, ok," Manny finally said. "But only for 15 minuets. Then we're continuing our journey."

"Oh, thank you Manny!" Sid cried, as he gasped before falling flat face on the ground.

Everybody else smiled, as Crash and Eddie ran off cheering, and jumped up in a tree, and hung and swung on it with their tails. Diego lay down to relax, and although he was next to Sid, and chuckled at the sloth, who was still flat face on the ground.

Ellie smiled as she looked at her happy brothers, who were laughing and playing together. But then something hit her. Something familiar, and she realized what it was when she saw one small snow flake in front of her face, although nothing else came down. She frowned curiously, and then walked up to Manny. "Manny," she started.

"Yes Ellie?" Manny replied.

"Don't you think that there's something special about..."

"About what?"

"About the winter?"

"Well," Manny didn't understand, but he was getting the feeling that Ellie was being clueless, "it's cold..."

"Yes, but I feel that something is supposed to happen. That it means something."

"I'll tell you what it means, Ellie. It means that it's getting cold, and we need to held south."

"No, that's not it at all! But I think that Crash and Eddie have something to do with it."

Now Manny was really confused. What did the possums have to do with the winter, besides annoying everybody with their possum humor. "I don't know, Ellie," was all he could say. "I'm sorry."

The female mammoth lowered her eyes. "Oh. Ok." She turned around, and walked back to her brothers to watch their game.

Manny was a little curious of Ellie's weird mind. But he was going to let it go. He didn't want too many things to get in the way of their journey. He wanted it to be fresh and safe.

All of a sudden, Scrat walked by Manny, who just looked down at him curiously. The squirrel squeaked as he carried his acorn, looking for a place to put it. He finally grinned when he saw the three that Crash and Eddie were playing on. That would be perfect! But before he finished his first step, something snatched his acorn, only he was holding onto it, flying in the air. Scrat screamed as a vulture flew, with the nut in her foot. Scrat tried to pull it out, but no good. Suddenly, the flight was too rough, and the poor squirrel dropped. "AHHH!" He moaned after the fall, but he was ok.

After a bit, the herd was moving again. There was a long silence, when Sid finally broke it.

"I know!" he cried. "Let's play a game!"

"What kind of game?" Ellie asked curiously, excited to play it.

"I don't know...I SPY."

"Ok. I'll go first."

Crash and Eddie looked up at their sister curiously, excited to play the game, also.

"I spy with my little eye, something...green."

"Hmm..." Sid was thinking. "Something green...me?"

Ellie giggled. "No, silly."

"Oh, I know!" Crash exclaimed.

"What?"

"That crabgrass ahead of us."

"That's right! How did you know?"

"There aren't a lot of green stuff here."

"That's because everything is dying, because winter is coming, and we need to keep moving and head south!" Manny exclaimed. "So stop playing the game."

"Manny, why are you saying that?" Ellie asked. "We're playing and moving at the same time."

The male mammoth sighed, showing a sign that he was going to let them continue their game.

"I spy something grouchy," Sid said softly, but loud enough for Manny to hear.

"I am not grouchy!" Manny cried, as he looked down into Sid's eyes, then kept walking.

"Me next!" Crash exclaimed. "I spy something wet."

"That puddle over there," Eddie said right away, pointing at the small puddle.

"Man you are good!"

"I spy something crappy," Diego, surprisingly joined into the game.

"Eww...it's that thing over there, isn't it?"

"No, it's you two."

Ellie stopped, giving the tiger a glare, as well as her brothers did. But the tiger kept walking.

"Uh-oh," Sid started, "I spy something steep."

"Sid's right," Manny finally said, and stopped with the others as they faced a long ditch, steep ditch.

"What are we going to do, Manny?" Ellie asked.

"I have no idea."

"There are tall rocks," Crash said, "maybe we can jump across them." He was right. It was like stepping stones, only they were tall and across a ditch.

"But Manny and I can't get across," Ellie replied. "We're too big."

"Maybe there's another way," Manny said.

"But we have to get over there now," Eddie whined.

Manny thought for a moment. It was best that they stayed together. But maybe the faster they got across, the easier it was. "Ok, how about this. Diego can lead Sid and the possums across there. Ellie and I can find another way. I heard there was some big fat tree with some drawing on it we may meet up with. You guys keep going until you get there. We'll meet you guys there."

"Hmm...sounds good to me," Sid replied. "I think...as long as we have Diego here to protect us."

"As long as you don't annoy me, I won't let you die," Diego replied.

"Alright, we'll meet you there," said Manny. "Come on, Ellie."

Ellie had nothing to say. She actually agreed with him, even though she was a little worried about her brothers. She walked away with him, and let the others jump across.

"Ok, Crash, Eddie, you go first," Diego started.

"Right," Crash replied. He and his brother ran to the edge, and easily started jumping across each rock. They were pretty good at holding their balances.

"Go Sid."

Sid walked up to the edge, and looked ahead. It was really far, and the ditch was really steep. But he had to get across. So he easily jumped onto the first rock. "Woe, that was easy," he said. But the next one looked pretty hard. He gave his bottom a good shake, and jumped onto the next rock. He landed on his belly, but he was ok, and he looked ahead, and saw the possums, who were slacking off, not even on the other side yet.

"Hurry, Sid!" Diego cried.

"I'm going!" the sloth replied, and continued his jumping.

The tiger than started his, but did it slowly, since Sid was going too fast.

"Haha!" Crash laughed ast his brother as he got ahead. But when he landed on the next rock, he stepped back a bit, not keeping his balance, because the rock wasn't wide enough for him to even make some room. He fell back, and before he was dead, his brother caught him by the tail.

"Hold on, buddy!" Eddie cried, as he hung on tight.

"Guys, be careful!" Diego cried.

"Crash is falling!"

"Help me up!" Crash exclaimed.

Eddie started pulling him by the tail, and almost got him up, when he fell gain. But he grabbed his brother by the hands, and held him there.

"Sid, hurry!" Diego exclaimed, "or I'll break your neck!"

The sloth continued jumping, when Crash stopped panicking, and looked at the rock in front of him. He put his feet on it, and pressed against it, allowing him to jump up onto it. "I did it!"

"Yay!" Eddie exclaimed.

Everybody made it across. Now they only had to find the tree Manny was talking about. "Come on," Diego started, "we have to keep moving."

**Ok that was it. I guess it wasn't that much exciting. Sorry about that. But the next chapter gets really dangerous! I promise about that!**


	4. Chapter 4: DANGER!

Chapter 4: DANGER!

"It shouldn't be too far ahead," Diego said to the others.

"It's getting really cold," Eddie whined, and got hugged by his brother. "I wish Ellie was here."

"Me too," Sid replied. "I wish Manny were here, also."

Diego, Sid, and the possums were suddenly walking into a lifeless, dark field. Sid and the possums slowed down a bit, a sense of fear. But Diego kept moving.

"Keep moving, guys!" Diego exclaimed.

"I don't like this place," Eddie said, as he, his brother, and Sid continued walking with the tiger.

Everything was dead. Any plant or grass was dead. There was even a bone by some animal.

Diego suddenly stopped. He looked around curiously, then looked ahead. He looked back at the others, then ahead again.

"What is it, Diego?" Sid asked, as he and the possums finally caught up.

He said nothing. He was just staring, his eyes showing fear.

"Diego, what's wrong!"

"Shh...!" the tiger snapped at the sloth. "Keep you voice down low."

"What's wrong?" Eddie asked.

"I don't think it's safe here," the tiger whispered.

"What's that?" Crash asked.

"I don't think it's safe here!"

"AROAHH!" some animal howled.

"What was that?" Eddie asked.

All of a sudden, the animal was growling, right in front of them. A wolf. It stood ten feet in front of them, giving them the look, that it was time for dinner.

"Oh no!" Sid cried.

"Guys, stay behind me," the tiger said, as the three walked behind him.

The wolf slowly walked up to Diego, who was ready for any sudden movement. "Get out of here," Diego growled.

The wolf gave an evil grin. "Not until I get my dinner. Those two possums look perfect."

"Leave us alone!" Eddie cried.

"Get out," Diego said in a fern voice.

The wolf growled, and started for the possums, when Diego scratched him out of the way.

"Get out of here!"

"AROAH!"

"Run!" Diego exclaimed.

The three ran ahead, while Diego blocked the wolf that tried to get them. Sid gasped as he turned his head, seeing that Diego and the wold were fighting. "Diego!"

The wolf snapped at Diego, who got out of the way, and scratched him. They continued fighting, and Diego gave sudden scratches before the wolf gave him a bite on the leg.

"Diego!" the sloth cried again. He looked ahead, and saw that Crash and Eddie were still moving. Sid felt that he had to do something, but there was nothing to do. He couldn't beat that wolf.

"Sid, come on!" Crash cried.

Sid looked ahead, and decided to keep moving. So he ran off with the possums. They kept running until they heard an innocent bark. The three looked back, and saw the wolf laying on the ground, with Diego standing.

The wolf was still alive, but moaning, and he barely moved. Diego started for the others. "Come on," he said as he got to them. "Let's go."

The possums went off, as Sid curiously looked at the wolf. It was so sudden that the wolf was injured. He finally walked off with the others.

"Look, there's the tree," Diego said when they finally got there.

"Wow," the possums said. They looked at the big fat tree. There was a picture of a man holding a spear, and a couple of birds, and even a bear. Only the possums were interested, though, and Diego changed the subject.

"We have to stay here until Manny and Ellie come."

"I hope they get here soon," Eddie whined, as he leaned against the tree trunk with his brother.

"Me too," Crash agreed.

Sid sat down, too, and Diego lay on the ground.

There was finally silence, and after a few seconds, snow flakes began to fall. Diego wasn't scared, yet hoped that the mammoths would hurry. Winter was finally starting.

**Ok, I hope you liked it! I still have four more chapters to go! Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5: Winter wonderland

Chapter 5: Winter wonderland

After being in a small, dark cave all night, Ellie slowly opened her eyes. She couldn't believe she and Manny stopped for a break all night! What ever happened to the others? Did they make it ok? She was a little scared, but then she grew excited when she saw something bright outside. Something white. Snow. The female mammoth gasped as she jumped up. "Manny!" she cried.

Manny struggled to wake up, but finally did. "Ellie? What is it?"

"Wake up! It's...look outside." She headed out of the cave.

Manny started to get up, and finally woke up completely. "Ellie?" He saw that she went outside, and went after her. When he got out, he saw the there was snow everywhere. No wind, no snow storm. Just snow.

"Isn't it beautiful?" the female mammoth asked.

Manny walked right next to her. "I guess so. But we overslept."

"Manny. I think we can make it in time. But the snow. It's so beautiful!"

Crash and Eddie woke up, and jumped when they saw the snow. "It happened!" Eddie exclaimed.

"It's here!" Crash cried out.

Diego and Sid both woke up, and saw the snow, also. They couldn't believe it came so fast.

The possums weren't upset, though, and they started running all over the place. Jumping and diving, digging in the snow. Throwing snow balls at each other was the game they started.

"Wow, already?" Sid asked.

"I guess so. I didn't know it was actually gonna get this bad."

"Well it may be a lot of snow. But we can have fun with it." The sloth ran toward the possums, and joined into their game.

Diego got up and grinned at the three. Sure, why not? Why not give them the fun? Besides, Manny and Ellie weren't there yet. So there was time to play. He hoped, though, that they would get here soon. Because he knew that the weather would get worse.

Manny and Ellie walked together as they looked at the snow. "Don't you think it's pretty?" Ellie asked.

Manny didn't understand the positive thing about the winter. But he sort of understood why it was beautiful. He didn't want to burst the bubbles to her. "Yeah, I guess it is."

Ellie looked at the male mammoth. She then felt something familiar. Again. Just like she felt when she was watching her brothers play. Manny, too? "Manny, you know when I said that the winter was special because of my brothers?"

Manny looked at her curiously.

"Well, I feel the same way now about you."

What? How could the winter make Ellie think of her brothers, and now Manny? He was confused. "What do you mean, Ellie?"

"I don't' know. It's so beautiful out here. And everything is changing. It just makes me think of...something great. Change can be good."

Now he was starting to understand, even though he didn't quite agree. But he understood what she meant. "Yeah Ellie. I understand what you mean, now."

"I love my brothers. And I..."

Manny looked at her again curiously.

"My...my brothers. We have to find them!"

Manny shook his head. "Oh. Right. We should keep moving. I think the tree isn't too far ahead."

"Ok then, let's go."

Manny wanted to keep moving, but for some reason he didn't want to right at that moment. Ellie was going to tell him something. Something important. He knew she was going to tell something that he wanted to tell her.

"Take that, sloth!" Crash exclaimed, as he threw a snowball at Sid in the face.

"Hey!" Sid exclaimed.

The possums started laughing, pointing at the sloth.

"Oh, I'm gonna get you guys!" Sid cried, as he made a snowball, and throw it at them. Although, they ducked before it hit them.

They started laughing again.

"I think I here something," Ellie said, as she started toward the sound of laughter.

"Now, how about the Kitty Cat," Eddie suggested.

"No," Diego said in a fern voice. "Don't even think about it."

"Oh come on," said Crash, "you're no fun."

"Guys!" a familiar voice cried.

"Ellie!" the possums exclaimed, as they ran toward their sister and hugged her. "We were afraid that you were lost."

"Of course not. All we did was stop in a cave. Then we walked over and found you guys."

"Hey Manny!" Sid exclaimed, as he ran over to the male mammoth. "Glad to see you again, pal."

"Hey Buddy," Diego said as he walked over. "You get here ok?"

"Yeah, it was pretty easy."

"Didn't think it would be."

Manny smiled at the tiger.

"Now what?" Eddie asked.

"Well, we gotta keep moving, now," Manny replied. "Winter is already here. And we gotta keep going before it gets worse. Come on."

Ellie was a little confused that they were leaving so soon after meeting each other again. But she walked with him, along with the possums, tiger, and sloth.

**Ok, I hope you liked it! I hope you're understand what Ellie is trying to say. There was no Christmas back in the day, but she's trying to tell us what Christmas is about. It will get more clear later. I promise! Well, three more chapters to go! Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6: HE'S BACK!

Chapter 6: HE'S BACK!

The weather did get stronger, but not all that bad. It wasn't as bas as the Ice Age, but still a little harsh. But the herd kept walking, non-stop. They wanted to walk as far as possible, so they could get to their new home as far as soon as possible. "Keep moving!" Manny exclaimed, as he looked at the two possums in the back, who were playing in the snow.

"I thought Ellie said we could have some fun," Crash said.

"You're slowing us down. Ellie, they can't have fun ALL the time. We have to keep moving!"

The female mammoth sighed, and turned back to her brothers, who were just sitting in the snow. "Come on you guys, Manny's right. We have to keep moving faster."

"But what about what you said about fun?" Eddie asked.

"I know it's a good thing to have fun. But right now, let's just take a break from it. Ok?"

The possum brothers sighed, but obeyed, and both climbed onto Ellie's back. She then started moving with the others.

Even though Manny was the leader, it was actually Diego who everybody depended on. It was hard to find things in this weather, and he was the best tracker.

"Everywhere we go, is snow," said Eddie. "If we're heading south, then how come nothing is warm?"

Everybody ignored the question, and kept walking.

There was a small silence, when there was small growling sound. "I'm really hungry," said Eddie.

"You can eat a little bit of the food on my back," Ellie replied.

So they did. After a while, they heard the growling again. "Ok, somebody else is hungry now," said Crash.

"That was no stomach growling," said Diego, who stopped.

Ellie gasped, when she saw a furry monster with four legs right in front of them. The wolf. The wolf that Diego had injured before.

"Diego, I thought you beat that guy!" Sid cried.

"I didn't actually kill him," said Diego, "but I did leave him injured."

"But now I have even more food," the wolf started, "two mammoths. That is better than the possums."

"Leave them alone."

"I won't let you get in my way, tiger."

Diego finally started to growl and show more of his teeth. He then started the fight withe the wold, once again.

"Don't wolves usually travel in packs?" Ellie asked, as she was watching the horrible fight.

Scratching, bighting, tackling was everything that happened between the wolf and tiger. But none of them were winning.

"Manny, do something!" Sid cried.

The wolf finally pinned Diego to the ground, and put its paws on his throat. "If you won't let me get my dinner, then I will have to kill you first," the wolf threatened. "Ah!"

Crash and Eddie were suddenly wacking the wolf with their useful tails like whips. "Take that, you brainless dog!"

The wolf suddenly swiped the possums away from him with his paws.

"Crash, Eddie!" Ellie cried out, and went over to her brothers. "You ok?"

"We're ok, Ellie," Eddie replied.

Before the wolf got back to Diego, the tiger attacked him, starting the fight again.

Manny was in shock, and couldn't hear the voice from Sid. "Manny!" the sloth cried out. "You have to help Diego! Come on, you love him! He's your brother, your friend! You have to help him!"

Manny finally shook his head, and came back to life. He headed for the two carnivores, and hit the wolf with his tusks. The wolf fell to the ground, and looked up at the mammoth. He then got up, and started for Manny, who got out of the way. He just hit the wolf again.

"You can't beat us," said the male mammoth. "Now leave us alone."

"Let me finish the tiger," the wolf replied.

"No. I'm sick of the fighting. Go find your own pack, and pick on something else. But leave OUR pack alone."

The wolf looked at the innocent herd, who looked terrified. It just hit him when he heard the word 'pack'. Were they a pack? No. They were food! But...he couldn't even beat them. So what was the point. He growled a bit.

"Please," Ellie started, "just make peace with us. We want no harm toward you. Just don't harm us either."

The wolf sighed, and headed the other way, when he heard a voice.

"Rono!" the voice called.

He looked over and saw a familiar figure. It was his mate.

"Rono! Over here! The cubs! They're learning to hunt well!"

Rono looked at the herd one last time, then ran over to his mate.

The herd watched him them from the far distance, and they soon saw little wolf cubs come up to their parents.

"Wow, a family," said Sid, "just like our family."

"I know," Ellie replied. "They love each other, just like we love each other."

Manny looked at Ellie curiously, wanting to tell her something, but he just couldn't at the moment. "Come on. We have to keep moving"


	7. Chapter 7: Martha Vulture gives birth

Chapter 7: Martha Vulture gives birth

Some of the snow melted over the night, but that didn't mean winter was over. But that did mean that the herd was going to travel in peace, and that they would get closer to wherever they were going to stay at for a while. Manny, though, didn't say anything the whole morning. He didn't like the fact that some great words would have come out of Ellie's mouth. Well, great words did come out of her mouth, but he was hoping for something really special and personal. Because he knew he wanted these same great words to come out of his mouth. He walked for a while next to Ellie, who finally walked ahead with her brothers. Manny continued to stare at her, but then looked away.

"Manny," Sid started, as he walked next to his mammoth friend, "I know what you're thinking."

"What are you talking about, Sid?"

"I'm talking about what I told you before we ever started this journey. You love her, Manny, you know that."

He couldn't say anything to that. Sid was right, but he was just afraid to admit it. But it was always hard for anybody to say they loved somebody.

"Why don't you tell her?"

"I just can't, Sid."

"Why not?"

"It's hard to explain, ok? You wouldn't understand."

"Why wouldn't I understand?"

"Because you have never actually fallen in love."

The sloth stopped, surprised of what Manny just said. "Well, I beg the differ," he put his hands over his hips.

Manny sighed. "I'm not even gonna let you try."

Diego chuckled as he passed Sid, and walked with the others.

After a long day, the herd finally made it to a place where a whole bunch of animals made their lives. "We made it," said Diego, as the others cheered.

"Do you think this place is far south enough?" Ellie asked Manny.

"I think so," he replied.

Everybody walked over, and started to get settled in the new territory. "I"m so glad we're finally here," said Ellie.

"Me too," Manny said, as he looked over to the female mammoth, who just smiled.

"HELP!" a voice cried out.

The herd looked up, and saw a vulture flying over.

"HELP!"

"What's wrong?" Ellie asked.

My mate is stuck somewhere, and I need to find him. But something horrible happened to my next, and I need some place to keep my egg!"

"Who cares!" some anteater cried out. "What would you do for us?"

"Yeah!" an armadillo agreed. "You would just eat us after we die, that's what we would do."

"Please, I don't really give a crap of that! Just please help me..."

"No way!"

"I'll help you," Ellie finally said.

Manny was shocked, as he curiously looked at the female mammoth.

"You will?" the vulture asked.

"Of course."

"Oh thank you. My name is Martha, by the way."

"I'm Ellie. Where's your egg?"

"Follow me. My egg is very cold, and needs to be warm." She led Ellie to her baby.

The mammoth grabbed the egg, and held it with her trunk, keeping it warm.

"Oh, thank you. Now I just need to go find my mate. It may take about 15 or so."

"That's ok. I'm happy to help."

"Thank you."

"Wow," Crash started, "Winter really is something special. Just like Ellie said." He and his brother walked over to their sister.

"Ellie," Eddie started, "you were right. There is something special about the winter. You helped that poor vulture out."

"Oh guys," Ellie replied, "I would have done this even if it weren't winter."

"Really?"

"Of course. I love you guys. And...I really noticed that when the winter came. But now I know, I always love you guys. I always will love you."

"Yeah," Crash replied, "we love you, too, Ellie." He and Eddie hugged their sister, when something happened.

The egg started to move.

Ellie gasped. "Oh my goodness, it's moving." She sat the egg down, as it started to crack.

The three watched as the egg started hatching, and out popped an ugly little vulture head.

"Wow," said Ellie, "I can't believe it. "He hatched."

**Well, did you like it? There's still one more chapter to go, and that's the conclusion. Hope you like!**


	8. Chapter 8: An Icy wonderland

**Ok, this chapter is going to be really short, but it's the finishing touch to the story. Hope you like it!**

Chapter 8: An Icy wonderland

"Thank you so much for watching my baby," Martha said to Ellie.

"No problem," said Ellie.

"I wish I could do something for you. But there's nothing for a vulture like me to do."

"Just be happy with your family."

"Thank you." Martha walked off with her new baby, Benny.

Sid and Diego walked up to the female mammoth and possums. "You did a great thing, Ellie," said Sid.

"Sure did," Diego agreed.

"Thanks," she replied.

"Ok, I know that there's no snow here," Crash changed the subject, "but we can still have fun in the mud over there!"

"Let's go!" Eddie cried, as he and his brother ran over to the mud, and started throwing it at each other. Sid also ran over, yet he was getting covered in mud by those possums.

"Woe, Sid!" Diego called, as he ran over to help the sloth out.

"What you did, Ellie," Manny started, "it's something I would have done. It's like I was looking at myself."

"Thanks," she replied. "Even though some animals don't have a lot in common, they still have something in common."

"Yeah, and I'm sorry for being such a grump."

"That's ok. But you really gotta let me make you have some fun, ok?"

Manny said nothing for a few seconds. "Ok, deal." He wrapped his trunk around hers, and they snuggled as they watched the rest of the herd play.

Then all of a sudden, they heard a howl, and the two mammoths looked over, and saw two figures in the long distance. Two wolves, and their babies finally. Manny and Ellie both smiled at each other, knowing that the wolves were happy, too. Everybody was happy, because they loved each other. But not just because it was winter, but because they loved each other all the time. Everyday...forever.

**THE END**

**So that was it! How did you like the story? Yes, Manny or Ellie told each other how they felt about each other, but that's because there should be many other Ice Age stories from me to come. It takes a while for relationships to get really serious. Please review!**


End file.
